


(Podfic of) With Bloody Feet Across the Hallowed Ground by Owlpostagain

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There were no last words. No more pleas, no more screaming. Just the sound of Stiles squeezing the trigger, the explosion of a second shot rocketing out of the revolver, and the hunters bursting through the open doorway just in time to see the bullet slam squarely into the center of Derek’s chest.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) With Bloody Feet Across the Hallowed Ground by Owlpostagain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [with bloody feet across the hallowed ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/868867) by [owlpostagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpostagain/pseuds/owlpostagain). 



Cover by Laisserais

**Length:** 3:21:17

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/With%20Bloody%20Feet%20Across%20the%20Hallowed%20Ground%20by%20OwlPostAgain%202.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 193.7 MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
